Once Again
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Bukankah akan selalu ada perpisahan disetiap hubungan? Maka maafkanlah, kisah ini harus dimulai dengan perpisahan. Perpisahan menyakitkan yang membuat Kyungsoo tak ingin lagi jatuh cinta.


**Prompt Code**

520

 **Title**

Once Again

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

ChanBaek

 **Category Prompt**

Television!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's note**

Holla! Kalian pasti gak tau aku siapa, bikos diriku ini gak famous kek author kff laen :"), and ini first time ikut KFF, moga kalian suka ama FF ini. Maaf, FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Dan jujur aja bikinnya ngebut :v

Dah itu aja, Terima Kasih

 **Credit**

Kali kedua - Raisa

Novel Tere Liye - Rindu

 **Summary**

Bukankah akan selalu ada perpisahan disetiap hubungan? Maka maafkanlah, kisah ini harus dimulai dengan perpisahan. Perpisahan menyakitkan yang membuat Kyungsoo tak ingin lagi jatuh cinta.

.

-.000.-

Kisah ini tentang Do Kyungsoo, yang selalu percaya pada cinta sejati. Dan menurutnya, dia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya, seorang pria bernama Jongin.

Kisah cinta Kyungsoo awalnya hanyalah kisah cinta klasik pada umumnya. Kisah yang sama seperti yang terjadi di sekitar kalian, atau boleh jadi sama seperti kisah cinta yang kalian alami.

Tapi kisah cinta ini menjadi berbeda karena Kyungsoo yang tak pernah menyadari kalau seabadi apapun sebuah kisah cinta pada akhirnya akan mengenal kata perpisahan.

Maafkanlah jika kisah ini menjadi berbeda dengan kisah cinta lainnya. Kisah ini harus dimulai dengan perpisahan. Perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

-.000.-

Hari itu, tanggal 9 Januari puluhan tahun silam. Di bawah bulan purnama yang menggantung sempurna bersama desiran ombak. Lautan kosong sepanjang mata memandang. Hanya ada lampu kerlip dari beberapa kapal nelayan di kejauhan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas perlahan, bertanya perlahan, berusaha memutus suasana canggung lima menit terakhir, "Ada apa?"

Jemari Jongin terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Entah bagaimana bisa pertemuan mereka menjadi canggung seperti ini. Tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari keduanya.

Malam itu, tiga hari sebelum pernikahan keduanya berlangsung. Ketika semua keluarga dari kedua pihak sibuk menyiapkan segala hal. Undangan telah disebar, gedung sudah disiapkan, makanan sudah dipesan.

Saat itu, tiga hari menjelang hari yang paling menjanjikan kebahagiaan bagi Kyungsoo. Tiga hari sebelum dia resmi menjadi milik Kim Jongin. Tiga hari yang ternyata bisa membalikkan semua keadaan. Menghancurkan semua impian dan khayalan Kyungsoo.

Sesuatu terjadi. Bencana itu terjadi, tiga hari sebelum pernikahan Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, mafkan aku. Kupikir kita tidak berjodoh." Kalimat pertama Jongin malam itu, kalimat yang tidak akan pernah dimengerti Kyungsoo. Kalimat itu bahkan begitu menyakitkan untuk dimengerti.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tanpa respon. Dia tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tau ini terdengar gila. Tapi Kyungsoo, kupikir ini semua kesalahan." Jongin menghela napas. Bibirnya kelu mengatakan ini semua. Dan Kyungsoo di depannya hanya diam terpaku. Entah apakah dia mendengar atau tidak apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Pernikahan kita adalah kesalahan. Kita harus membatalkannya."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Setengah tak percaya. Apa dia tak salah dengar? "Maksudmu. Aku tak mengerti Jongin."

Malam itu, tiga hari sebelum pernikahan mereka akan dilakukan, Jongin membatalkannya begitu saja. Dengan alasan yang benar-benar tak masuk akal. Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang tidak akan pernah masuk akal bagi Kyungsoo.

Seperti kisah di film-film. Ketika satu pasangan siap menikah beberapa hari lagi, entah bagaimana bisa salah satu pemerannya justru bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu sempurna di mata pemeran itu, seseorang yang bisa membuat nyaman hanya dengan waktu beberapa hari. Cinta muncul begitu saja di hati si pemeran pada sosok baru yang amat mempesona itu, membunuh perasaan pada pasangannya.

Sungguh lelucon cinta yang amat lucu.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Jongin. Seminggu yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempesona itu. Dalam sebuah pertemuan yang mengesankan. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli, kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana pertemuan itu terjadi. Sama dengan tak pedulinya dia dengan si perempuan yang mempesona itu. Yang pasti, pertemuan itu menghancurkan semuanya. Meremukkan semua kenangan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin. Menghancurkan impian masa depan Kyungsoo.

Hanya dengan seminggu pertemuan, ya Tuhan bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi? Sungguh Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan kisah cinta seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana semua terjadi."

Astaga? Setelah membatalkan pernikahan begitu saja. Jongin bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi? Sungguh bencana besar.

"Aku, aku mencintainya." Jongin menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, akan terasa menyakitkan kalau kita tetap menikah dengan kenyataan aku mencintainya."

Ya Tuhan? Dia mencintainya hanya dengan pertemuan seminggu?

"Maafkan aku..." Suara Jongin bergetar, "kau tahu, itu seperti cinta pertama pada pandangan pertama. Aku, aku pikir semua rencana pernikahan kita keliru." Dan Jongin pergi malam itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo di tempat yang sama ketika dia melamar Kyungsoo.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tetes air di pelupuk matanya bersama deburan ombak yang terdengar bagai lagu penuh kesedihan.

Jongin membatalkan pernikahan, begitu saja. Pakaian pengantin dikembalikan, gedung yang disewa dibatalkan, katering yang disiapkan diurungkan. Menyisakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman, malu di wajah keluarga, menyisakan itu semua. Itu sungguh masa-masa yang sulit.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Entahlah. Sulit menjelaskannya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya mengurung diri selama seminggu di kamar. Setelah itu, dia kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Meski ada yang kurang darinya, sejak malam itu, tak pernah ada lagi senyum di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo baik-baik saja? Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya hatinya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Sama seperti kata pepatah "Saat seseorang yang berharga bagimu pergi, bisa jadi orang itu membawa serta hatimu." Jongin membawa pergi hati Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya sebagian, tapi seluruh hati Kyungsoo. Dan bukankah saat kau tak lagi mempunyai hati itu berarti akhir dari segalanya?

Mayat hidup. Mungkin itulah ungkapan yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo setelah Jongin pergi. Hidupnya berjalan lancar. Hanya tidak ada lagi senyuman dan tawa. Dan satu hal lagi, satu hal yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo setelah Jongin pergi. Kyungsoo takut jatuh cinta.

-.000.-

 _"Karena kepergianmu mengajarkanku kalau jatuh cinta berarti membiarkan diriku sendiri hancur pada akhirnya."_

-.000.-

Satu bulan setelahnya, masih dengan Kyungsoo yang tanpa senyuman. Masih dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat baik-baik saja di keramaian. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Kyungsoo memilih pergi. Berlari. Meskipun dia tau lari dari kenyataan adalah hal paling bodoh. Tapi untuk apa dia tetap bertahan di kota ini? Di tempat yang penuh kenangan. Tetap di kota ini hanya cara lain untuk bunuh diri secara perlahan.

Pagi itu, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Padahal Kyungsoo berharap pagi ini bisa mengusir rasa sakit dihatinya. Tak perlu banyak, sedikit saja. Namun malang, pagi ini dia justru mengingat Jongin saat membuka jendela kamarnya.

Kerumunan orang di tepi pantai menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat Kyungsoo pagi ini. Berdesak-desakan untuk bisa mendekat ke arah dermaga. Tempat kapal besar yang telah menjadi desas-desus selama setahun belakangan tertambat.

Pergi dan datangnya kapal di tempat Kyungsoo tinggal adalah hal biasa. Setiap hari ada kapal yang pergi persis seperti ombak yang datang menyapu pantai lalu kembali lagi kelautan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, yang tertambat di ujung dermaga kali ini bukanlah kapal biasa. Semua penduduk kota ini, kecuali Kyungsoo, menunggu kapal ini. Rela berdesak-desakkan di dermaga.

Bahkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu sudah terbesit kapal, pemimpin negeri ini memutuskan akan melakukan ekspedisi. Dengan kapal terbesar, laksamana terhebat, dan ribuan kelasi. Ekspedisi terbesar pertama yang dilakukan negeri ini, mengelilingi seluruh nusantara, mengarungi samudra luas yang bahkan belum pernah terjamah, singgah diberbagai negara lain. Ekspedisi untuk mengelilingi dunia. Dan semuanya dimulai dari pulau tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

"Petarung samudra telah tiba!" seseorang berteriak diantara kerumunan, tepat ketika kapal besar itu merapat di dermaga. Saat itu juga, kerumunan massa itu makin banyak, merengsek mendekati dermaga. Berdesakan demi melihat "Petarung Samudra", nama yang benar-benar pas untuk kapal itu. "Petarung Samudra", tepat sekali. Kapal ini akan bertarung dengan lautan, badai atau apa lah yang menghadang kapal ini di samudra yang luas. Laut selalu punya banyak misteri, benarkan? Bisa jadi, perjalanan ini adalah perjalanan menuju maut, membawa menuju kematian. Pelayaran "Petarung Samudra" bukanlah perjalanan biasa. Ini adalah perjalanan mengelilingi samudra, mengunjungi banyak negara, bertaruh dengan kematian, bertarung dengan lautan.

Kyungsoo terduduk di sudut kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan kebisingan di depan rumahnya, meninggalkan seruan orang-orang tentang kapal besar bodoh yang ada di dermaga. Lama, Kyungsoo duduk di sudut kamarnya. Memikirkan hidupnya yang gelap. Apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya? Bagaimana hari esok dan hari-hari selanjutnya akan dia lalui? Haruskah dia pergi? Meskipun dia tau pergi tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi untuk apa dia tetap bertahan di kota ini? Kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangannya bersama pria berengsek bernama Jongin. Berdiam di kota ini hanya akan membuatnya kembali mengenang semuanya, menambah sedih hatinya. Kyungsoo perlu suasana baru, tempat baru. Siapa tau tempat baru akan menghilangkan sedih di hatinya. Tak perlu banyak, sedikit saja sudah cukup.

Jadilah hari itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumahnya dengan beberapa helai pakaian. Mendaftarkan diri menjadi kelasi rendahan di kapal yang disebutnya kapal bodoh beberapa saat lalu, "Petarung Samudra". Petarung samudra memang sedang merekrut banyak kelasi. Kapal besar itu memerlukan banyak tenaga kerja, tapi yang mereka cari adalah para pelaut tangguh, berpengalaman, siap bertarung dengan banyak hak termasuk maut.

Banyak orang mendaftar menjadi kelasi Petarung Samudra. Bagi mereka, menjadi bagian dari ekspedisi kapal ini adalah kebanggaan. Meskipun nyawa taruhannya, jika mereka mati saat ekspedisi nanti setidaknya mereka akan dikenang sebagai kelasi Petarung Samudra yang meninggal karena melakukan ekspedisi terbesar negeri ini. Melakukan test seberapa hebat mereka agar bisa menjadi bagian ekspedisi ini.

Pendaftaran ini berbeda, ada banyak tes. Petarung samudra tak mau sembarang memilih kelasinya. Orang-orang harus membuktikan diri di depan petinggi di kapal petarung samudra. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah pelaut sejati. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Entahlah. Dia hampir saja kembali berbalik ke rumah saat tiba di antrian pendaftar. Dia tak punya bakat sama sekali, bukan pelaut yang tangguh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membawa perahu motor kecil. Jongin yang mengajarinya dulu.

Giliran Kyungsoo tiba, dan ajaibnya dia langsung diterima. Tanpa tes pengetahuan tentang laut, cara berlayar, atau hal-hal lain tentang pelayaran seperti pendaftar sebelum-sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hanya ditanya apa dia bisa memasak? Tentu saja, masakannya adalah yang terenak di kota ini. Lagi-lagi Jongin yang mengatakan ini.

Kyungsoo diterima, menjadi kelasi rendahan di dapur Petarung Samudra.

-.000.-

Di sinilah Kyungsoo berakhir akhirnya, sebuah kamar kecil di dalam petarung samudra. Kamar untuk kelasi rendahan sepertinya.

Sore itu juga, petarung samudra berlayar. Dengan bunyi terompet panjang disertai suara sorak sorai penduduk kota. Ratusan kelasi baru maupun petinggi di kapal itu berdiri di geladak kapal, melambai-lambai pada semua penduduk kota yang juga melambai-lambai. Bahkan beberapa dari kelasi terlihat menangis, tak menyangka akan menjadi bagian dari perjalanan menakjubkan, meninggalkan keluarganya yang tengah berdiri di dermaga.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang tak beranjak dari kabinnya. Ketika semua orang berdiri di geladak kapal, dia hanya terduduk di sudut bilik. Dia tak mau melihat kotanya lagi. Dia ingin pergi jauh dari kotanya. Meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan semua kenangan di kota itu. Atau singkatnya, dia ingin melupakan kota yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan Kim Jongin.

Cahaya matahari sore menembus ke dalam kabinnya, lewat jendela bundar. Ada dua tempat tidur di kabin itu. Di sudut lain, ada lemari kayu dengan dua pintu. Sebuah meja di sudut lainnya dan lampu temaram, hanya itu isi kabin ini. Kyungsoo mulai menyusun baju di lemari. Bajunya tidak banyak, hanya beberapa. Dia mengisi bajunya di lemari bagian kiri sedangkan bagian kananya untuk teman sekabinnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat masuk ke kabin ini. Baekhyun juga kelasi dapur rendahan sepertinya. Juga berasal dari kotanya. Dia orang yang ramah dan cerewet. Sungguh, bahkan saat pertama kali kau bertemu Baekhyun maka kau akan langsung bisa menebak kepribadiannya, cerewet. Dia bahkan sudah berbicara panjang lebar ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke kabin, menceritakan dirinya sendiri dan entahlah apa lagi yang dia bahas. Kyungsoo tak peduli.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo pikir kehidupannya akan berjalan dengan biasa-atau lebih tepatnya membosankan. Dia akan bekerja di dapur kapal itu dari pagi sampai malam, dan kembali ke kabin setelah membersihkan piring dan kuali. Tidur dengan posisi meringkuk, dan terlelap bahkan sebelum sempat memikirkan apa pun. Begitu terus, berulang-ulang setiap hari.

Tapi sayangnya, manusia hanya bisa berencana, Tuhan yang menentukan. Maka, untuk Kyungsoo, Tuhan punya rencana yang luar biasa. Kehidupan di atas kapal yang akan dilalui dengan tenang, berubah drastis ketika Tuhan justru membuatkan cerita yang rumit untuknya.

Ah, apa tujuan Kyungsoo bekerja di Petarung Samudra? Bukankah untuk pergi jauh dari kotanya, meninggalkan semua kenangan, melupakan seorang Kim Jongin.

Sungguh malang, ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain.

Di atas Petarung Samudra, Kyungsoo justru makin dekat dengan sosok itu.

Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana takdirnya berjalan.

Rencana hidupnya yang tenang nan membosankan di atas Petarung Samudra lebur seketika.

Ah, pagi itu. 3 hari sudah dia bekerja di Petarung samudra. Kotanya sudah jauh tertinggal.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kyungsoo dan kelasi rendahan lainnya bergegas ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo pikir hari itu akan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia akan berdiri di belakang meja panjang memegang sendok dan menuangkan sup ke piring para kelasi, petinggi kapal, dan entahlah siapa lagi.

Hari itu, dia juga berdiri dengan sendok besar. Menuangkan sup hangat kedalam mangkuk setiap orang. Sampai...

 _"Sekarang kau berdiri disini? Jelas terlihat seperti sebuah tipuan."_

Kulit kecoklatan,

Surai hitam,

Badan kekar,

Bola mata hitam seperti batu obsidian.

Kyungsoo bisa menjamin sekarang dia sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal.

Pria itu,

Yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk,

Sungguh,

Sangat mirip dengan...

 _"Kim Jongin?"_

-.000.-

"Soo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun bertanya pada teman sekabinnya ini. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tak menggubrisnya. Terus mengepak semua pakaiannya, memasukkan kedalam tas kain.

"Soo! Jawab aku!" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Dan, Kyungsoo menangis? Baekhyun tak salah lihat?

Si pemilik mata bulat itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Memandang kearah Baekhyun. "Apa yang kulakukan? Baek, aku akan turun dari kapal ini. Besok." Dan dia kembali ke kegiatannya memasukkan baju dari lemari ke dalam tas.

Sungguh Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sejak tadi. Di ruang makan tadi, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berlari pergi setelah seorang petinggi kapal, orang yang paling hebat dan dikagumi di atas kapal itu, laksamana terhebat kapal ini, seorang Kim Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Teman sekabinnya itu langsung berlari. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Membuat kepala ruang masak berteriak memanggilnya. Membuat laksamana bernama Jongin terpaku di tempatnya dan kemudian pergi berlalu dengan wajah kaku.

Hey, apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun perlu penjelasan.

"Heh? Apa? Kau ingin turun dari kapal ini? Kenapa? Dan kenapa pula kau pergi dari dapur tadi? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang laksamana hebat seperti Jongin mengenalmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Akan kuceritakan padamu, kuharap kau mengerti, Baek."

Inilah hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci di dunia. Menceritakan ulang semuanya. Membuka kembali kenangan yang sudah di kuburnya dalam-dalam. Menceritakan kembali, dan membuatnya mengenang kembali. Menceritakan Kim Jongin dan semua lelucon cinta yang terjadi padanya.

-.000.-

Cerita Kyungsoo usai. Perlu waktu hampir setengah jam untuknya menceritakan semua sampai ke hal paling detail ditambah menahan sesak dan air mata yang sudah menggantung di ujung matanya.

"Sungguh, sulit dipercaya. Kelasi rendahan sepertimu dulunya adalah kekasih Laksamana Kim? Sungguh, takdir yang tak biasa."

Kyungsoo tak menggubris. Dia kembali sibuk mengepak barangnya.

Sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti pada takdirknya. Mengapa begitu membingungkan? Bukankah harusnya dia hidup tenang di atas kapal ini? Berkelana jauh hingga ke ujung dunia? Pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah di datanginya? Pergi dengan tenang dan dia akan melupakan semua kenangan. Melupakan Kim Jongin. Dan jika dia beruntung, mungkin di suatu tempat nanti, dia akan jatuh cinta pada pria lain dan hidup bahagia.

Bukankah harusnya seperti itu jalan cerita hidupnya? Lalu mengapa dia harus kembali dipertemukan dengan lelaki itu? Sosok yang justru ingin dilupakannya.

"Jika kau pergi dari kapal ini, berarti kau lemah, Soo. Jika kau pergi maka itu membuktikan kalau kau tidak bisa melupakan Laksamana Kim. Kalau kau pergi berarti kau masih mencintainya, Soo."

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya. Petarung samudra berlayar dengan tenang. Lautan membiru sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada daratan. Besok barulah petarung samudra akan melihat daratan. Besok, petarung samudra akan menepi di pulau terluar negeri ini. Menambah bahan logistik, dan petarung samudra siap melalukan perjalanan tanpa henti sampai di ujung dunia.

"Alasan utama kau ada di kapal ini karena kau ingin melupakan Jongin bukan? Meninggalkan semua kenangan? Pergi sejauh mungkin dari semua masa lalumu?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tak mengangguk, tak juga menggeleng.

"Soo, melupakan tidak harus dengan cara pergi sejauh mungkin. Justru semakin dekat dirimu dengan hal yang ingin kau lupakan, maka kau akan lebih mudah melupakannya. Bukan, kau tidak akan melupakannya, tapi menerimanya."

Maka, terdiamlah Kyungsoo. Ucapan Baekhyun membiusnya, membuat Baekhyun menjadi fokus utamanya sekarang.

"Jika kau pergi, sama saja dengan kau mengumumkan pada dunia kalau Do Kyungsoo belum bisa melupakan Kim Jongin. Dan kurasa kau masih mencintainya, Soo. Jika kau pergi, itu membuktikan kau masih mencintai Jongin."

Dia masih mencintai Kim Jongin? Setelah apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya? Omong kosong macam apa itu?

Tapi, bukankah benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun? Kenapa pula dia harus pergi? Hanya karena Jongin? Oh, omong kosong.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari dalam tas kain lusuhnya, memasukkan lagi dalam lemari. "Eh, kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang harusnya pergi, tapi Jongin yang harusnya pergi dari kapal ini."

-.000.-

Maka, hari Kyungsoo di kapal langit berlanjut. Siang harinya tetap sama, dia akan berdiri di meja yang penuh makanan sedap bersama kelasi dapur lain. Memegang sendok dan menuangkan sup ke mangkuk para pelaut petarung samudra. Yang berbeda hanyalah saat Laksamana Kim datang untuk makan. Ketika semua orang menatap wajah laksamana itu dengan penuh keagungan, maka Kyungsoo tidak. Bahkan melihat wajah laksamana itu pun dia tidak sudi. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah kiri atau kanan sedangkan tangannya tetap menuangkan sup di mangkuk Jongin.

Setiap kali Jongin datang, maka Kyungsoo akan memalingkan wajahnya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dia ditegur atasannya, juru dapur petarung samudra. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Atau saat berpapasan dengan Jongin di koridor kapal, jika orang lain akan tersenyum pada Jongin atau bahkan membungkuk padanya, maka Kyungsoo lah satu-satunya yang akan mengalihkan pandangan dan lebih memilih menatap tembok.

Sedangkan Jongin. Oh, pria sangat-sangat terlihat biasa saja. Berjalan dengan santai, makan dengan santai, menatap Kyungsoo dengan biasa saja. Bahkan dengan beraninya, pria itu akan tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menuangkan sup. Tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu diingat Kyungsoo sejak dulu. Tapi tenang saja, Kyungsoo tidak akan luluh hanya dengan senyum seperti itu, lagi.

Satu bulan berlalu, petarung langit masih mengapung di lautan biru. Mereka sudah dua kali singgah di negara lain. Mengisi stok makanan dan melakukan kerja sama dagang. Memang itulah tujuan utama perjalanan panjang ini, mengajak banyak negara melakukan perjanjian dagang. Menjual kekayaan bumi ke negara lain untuk menambah pendapatan negara. Jadi, jika kau ingin tau sampai mana dan kapan perjalanan petarung samudra akan berakhir? Maka jawabannya adalah sampai pemerintah puas telah melakukan perjanjian dan kerja sama dengan negara lain.

Kyungsoo masih bertahan sejauh ini. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo yang baik-baik saja hanya berlaku pada siang hari. Kyungsoo yang kuat dan tegar hanya hadir saat siang hari. Saat malam menjelang, maka kau bisa menemui Kyungsoo di geladak belakang kapal. Duduk sendirian. Terkadang dia menatap bintang, bulan, atau hanya menatap lautan yang lengang.

Semakin kau berusaha melupakan maka kenangan itu justru semakin sering hadir. Kesedihan justru akan menikam kepalamu makin kuat saat kau berusaha melupakan. Maka terkadang malam hari, saat kesedihan Kyungsoo kembali datang. Tengah malam saat kelasi lain terlelap, Kyungsoo dengan setengah berlari menuju geladak kapal. Terkadang, air mata jatuh mengiringi langkahnya di setiap anak tangga yang dinaiki. Tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan tangga.

Lihatlah, jika kalian bisa menyaksikan dari atas sana. Di tengah hamparan lautan, sebuah kapal besar bagaikan setitik lampu terombang-ambing kecil di atas lautan. Dan dari geladaknya, kalian bisa melihat kisah memilukan yang terjadi di kapal ini. Saat semua orang terlelap, maka kisah sedih itu baru dimulai.

Jika kalian bisa mendengarnya, maka dari geladak itu kalian akan mendengar nyanyian merdu nan memilukan. Sungguh, itu sebuah lagu yang indah. Seorang kelasi rendahan yang menyaksikannya pun memiliki suara yang amat merdu. Sayangnya, lagu itu amatlah menyayat hati. Bait demi baitnya menggambarkan betapa beratnya hidup si kelasi rendahan. Lagu itu, lagu menyedihkan milik kelasi rendahan bernama Do Kyungsoo.

 _"lautan yang bergelora_

 _Bintang diatas sana,_

 _Bulan yang purnama_

 _Bisakah kalian mendengarku?_

 _Bisakah kalian mengerti diriku?_

 _Mengapa aku terus menahan air mata?_

 _Mengapa aku terus tersiksa?_

 _Mengapa aku tidak bisa lupa?"_

Bait demi bait lagu itu tercipta dengan sendirinya. Setiap malam bertambah satu bait. Hingga tepat satu bulan Kyungsoo di kapal itu, lagunya selesai. Setiap malam, saat sesak kembali menghampirinya, dia akan berlari ke geladak. Menyanyi dengan pilu. Tak peduli jika ada yang merasa terganggu. Tak peduli apakah ada yang orang mendengarkannya atau tidak. Kyungsoo bernyanyi bukan untuk didengarkan oleh orang lain, dia ingin lautan yang mendengarnya. Dia ingin bintang dan purnama yang menikmati lagunya. Dia ingin Tuhan mendengarnya.

-.000.-

Badai kecil sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah. Perjalanan berjalan lancar terkendali di bawah pimpinan dua laksamana handal, Laksamana Park dan Kim yang amat terkenal. Bahkan dalam waktu sebulan ini mereka sudah melewati sepuluh badai kecil dan dua badai sedang. Maka, malam itu, badai kembali datang. Ombak menggulung menghantam badan kapal besar itu.

"Mau kemana kau? Ke geladak lagi? Menyanyikan lagu sedihmu itu? Di tengah badai begini?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Siapa pula yang akan menghabiskan waktu di geladak kapal saat hujan badai begini. Bahkan semut di Petarung Samudra pun enggan melakukannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil jaket cokelatnya. "Ke dapur. Membuat secangkir teh. Kau mau ikut, Bae?"

Yang ditanya segera menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau beranjak dari kasur ini."

Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tak lama kemudian terlelap begitu saja.

-.000.-

Pintu besar itu berdecit saat dibuka. Cahaya remang dari lampu yang dipasang di atas sana berpendar. Meja-meja besar dan kursi yang tersusun rapi akan jadi pemandangan pertama yang terlihat saat tiba di ruangan paling besar kapal Petarung Samudra. Ruangan ini mampu memuat delapan ratus orang penghuni Petarung Samudra.

Kyungsoo melewati barisan meja panjang, masuk menuju dapur. Panci, wajan, piring, gelas tersusun rapi di rak besar. Sedangkan persediaan logistik tersimpan dalam dus-dus besar yang ada di ujung dapur itu. Setiap harinya, dapur ini memasak tak kurang satu kuintal beras, sepuluh panci besar sup, dan hampir satu ton lauk.

Badai di luar masih menggelora. Mengamuk bagaikan anak kecil yang tak dibelikan mainan baru. Secangkir teh hangat akan jadi teman yang baik di saat ini. Kyungsoo dan teh hangatnya sudah akan kembali ke kantin sampai dia menyadari kalau di salah satu meja panjang di tengah ruangan, seseorang terduduk lemah. Bersama tumpukan buku. Di bawah cahaya lampu.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli pada orang itu. Tapi tunggu, bukankah dia kenal punggung itu? Bukankah itu?

"Kyungsoo? Itu kau?" Suara berat itu lagi. Orang tadi berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo. Dua bola mata obsidiannya tampak lelah.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo berjalan terus. Dia tak peduli. Satu bulan ini, dia sudah berhasil menjauh dari Jongin. Menghindari kontak langsung dengan Jongin. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkannya adalah; keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku secangkir teh hangat? Kumohon. Kau kelasi dapur kan?" Suara itu kembali terdengar. Tampak lebih lesu dari sebelumnya. Bahkan dari suaranya, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sakit.

Kyungsoo tentu saja akan menolak dan meneruskan perjalanannya keluar dari dapur. "Kumohon, anggap aku bukan Kim Jongin yang kau kenal dulu. Anggap aku adalah laksamana kapal ini. Dan aku memerintahkanmu. Kumohon kelasi."

Maka, Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak. Itulah satu-satunya keuntungan Jongin, dia atasan Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo tak menurut, kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah dia akan dibuang ke laut. Lagipula, tiga hari terakhir terbesit kabar kalau Petarung samudra akan membuang salah satu kelasi untuk dijadikan persembahan ke laut. Entahlah kabar itu benar atau tidak. Jika benar, maka apabila Kyungsoo menolak perintah Jongin, dia akan jadi salah satu kandidat kelasi yang mungkin akan dipersembahkan ke laut.

Teh panas dibuat Kyungsoo secepat mungkin. Setelah itu dia akan pergi. Sama seperti biasa, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya saat menyodorkan teh panas pada Jongin.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Itulah pertanyaan paling retoris yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya, tentu saja dia marah pada Jongin. Sangat marah.

"Aku memaafkan kesalahanmu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya." Entahlah apakah kalimat itu benar. Tapi sejauh ini Kyungsoo sudah belajar memaafkan atau lebih tepatnya menerima.

" _I can forgive, but i can't forget is only another way to say i can't never forgive._ " Jongin meneguk tehnya. Ah, wajah Jongin tetap sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Hanya saja wajah itu terlihat lebih lelah, seakan sedang menaggung sesuatu yang amat berat.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan pergi berlalu. Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat dia sudah tiba di ambang pintu.

"Tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman?" Pertanyaan itu mencegat langkahnya.

Teman? Setelah apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya? Dia ingin mereka berteman? Bahkan untuk menerima Jongin sebagai babu nya pun Kyungsoo tak sudi. Dan teman? Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padamu? Kau ingin kita berteman? Maaf Jongin, tiga langkah sejak kau meninggalkan ku di pantai itu, maka sejak itu juga kau bukan lagi dan tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi bagian hidupku. Entah sebagai teman, atau apapun."

Jika saja Kyungsoo tak memunggungi Jongin, maka Jongin akan bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata Kyungsoo yang jatuh. Tangannya mencengkram kuat. Tepat diujung kalimat itu, Kyungsoo berlalu dengan langkah cepat. Berlari ke geladak. Dia tak peduli pada badai ini. Dia ingin berbagi kesedihan pada lautan dengan lagunya.

Itulah pemandangan paling memilukan yang pernah terjadi di kapal itu. Saat badai dengan hujan deras, petir menggelegar, dan angin kencang. Seorang Kyungsoo terduduk di geladak yang basah. Air matanya jatuh terkelabui dengan tetes hujan. Suaranya parau. Kembali dia menyanyikan lagunya yang sudah rampung itu. Tanpa menyadari, seseorang tengah mendengarkannya dengan baik. Seseorang yang hatinya bagai tertikam pedang saat mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo.

Laksamana paling tangguh, yang selalu tersenyum. Malam itu menangis bersama hujan. Mendengar nyanyian memilukan salah satu kelasinya. Malam itu, Kim Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _"aku baik-baik saja._

 _Hanya hatiku saja yang menjadi rapuh_

 _Bukankah rasa sakit itu seperti badai?_

 _Hanya datang sebentar_

 _Dan setelahnya akan ada pelangi._

 _Tapi bagaimana jika badai terjadi dimalam hari?_

 _Apa aku masih bisa mengharapkan pelangi?"_

-.000.-

Waktu kembali bergulir, Kyungsoo masih sama.

Beberapa kali dia melakukan kontak langsung dengan Jongin. Tapi tak apa. Dia sudah jauh lebih pintar menyembunyikan sakit hatinya. Langit malam, badai, dan lautan mengajarkannya untuk jadi lebih kuat.

Intensitasnya bernyanyi setiap malam pun berkurang. Setiap kali rasa sesak kembali menyapanya maka dia akan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Cukup! Kyungsoo membentak dirinya sendiri saat dadanya kembali sesak oleh kenangan. Biarkan masa lalu menjadi masa lalu. Bukankah dirinya sudah bertahan dengan sangat baik selama dua bulan ini?

Kehidupannya di atas lautan itu membahagiakan. Dia punya banyak teman. Seisi kapal mengenalnya sebagai kelasi dengan suara merdu. Seringkali Kyungsoo menyanyi menghibur para kelasi lain. Dan bahkan dia naik pangkat dengan cepat-menjadi kepala pengurus bagian sup, mengawasi kelasi lain yang memasak sup karena kerjanya yang bagus. Kehidupannya sudah sempurna. Dia tidak akan merusaknya hanya karena masa lalu bodoh itu.

Terompet Petarung langit berbunyi nyaring. Menggelegar. Dibunyikan tujuh kali berturut-turut. Kyungsoo masih dalam lamunannya sampai terompet yang menyesakkan telinga itu berbunyi. Ada apa?

Berbondong-bondong penghuni Petarung Samudra keluar dari kabinnya. Berbisik satu sama lain, menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dan tepat saat, para kelasi masih bertanya-tanya, pasukan bersenjata petarung samudra keluar dari ruangan persenjataan lengkap. Memenuhi geladak kapal. Mereka memasang mode siap tempur. Tapi, tunggu, apa yang terjadi?

Desas-desus segera menyebar. Petarung samudra akan segera melawan maut paling mematikannya.

Perompak.

Menjadi hal lumrah saat itu, saat sebuah kapal berlayar maka akan ada perompak yang siap bertarung. Bagi Petarung Samudra, perompak yang biasanya menghadang kapal nelayan atau kapal jamaah haji bukanlah masalah. Mereka punya 400 prajurit siap tempur dengan kemampuan dan senjata lengkap. Belum lagi, meriam yang ada di Petarung Samudra, siap memutahkan pelurunya.

Tapi sayangnya, yang menghadang mereka dua ratus mill di depan sana bukanlah perompak biasa. Perompak ini menjadi lawan yang tangguh bagi petarung samudra. Perompak Wu Yi Fan. Penguasa samudra bagian selatan. Perompak terkuat dan paling tersohor di seluruh benua asia. Ku sebut namanya, maka semua orang akan langsung bergidik ngeri.

Wu Yi Fan. Pemimpin armada perompak itu. Sudah tahu sejak jauh-jauh hari Petarung Samudra akan melewati daerah kekuasaannya. Maka bagi petarung samudra hanya ada dua pilihan: meyerahkan kapal dan menjadi budak perompak Wu Yifan atau bertarung. Dan Petarung Samudra memilih yang kedua.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. Tetap tidak mengerti. Dia lari ke atas. Mencoba melihat situasi. Geladak Petarung Samudra sudah penuh oleh ratusan prajurit yang siap di posisinya. Pedang terhunus, busur mengembang. Meriam terarah sempurna ke depan. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong besar, mengintip. Kyungsoo berlari mendekat.

Dan di depan sana tidak lebih tidak kurang ada 40 kapal berukuran sedang dengan tiang-tiang layar yang amat tinggi. Itulah mereka. Mimpi terburuk semua pelaut. Pasukan armada perompak Wu Yifan.

Jongin berdiri dengan gagah. Di bagian tengah petarung samudra. Pedangnya siap dihunuskan. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin yang berdiri di tengah sana dengan baju ala prajurit dan pedang bukanlah Jongin yang dia kenal. Jongin yang dikenalnya bahkan tak tega membunuh semut. Lalu bagaimana bisa Jongin melawan para perompak itu?

"Tampan sekali." Baekhyun di sebelahnya menggelengkan kepala sedikit. Menatap lurus ke arah Jongin berdiri.

"Siapa?" Apakah Jongin? Jika Jongin yang dimaksud Baekhyun, dengan berat hati Kyungsoo akan mengiyakan.

"Laksamana Park. Park Chanyeol." Maka dugaan Kyungsoo keliru, yang dipandang Baekhyun sejak tadi adalah laksamana park yang berdiri tepat di samping Jongin. Dengan pakaian yang sama dan pedang yang juga siap terhunus.

Sungguh, percakapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah percakapan paling tak masuk akal untuk kondisi seperti ini. Ketika kelasi lain menggigil ketakutan, menatap takjub ke arah armada pasukan perompak Wu Yifan. Mereka berdua justru mengagumi laksamana kapal. Sungguh, dua kelasi yang sangat aneh.

Seluruh prajurit Petarung Samudra bersiap menerima serbuan, bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Prajurit-prajurit menghunus pedang dan busur. Meriam disiapkan. Ter arah sempurna ke armada perompak Wu Yifan. Mata prajurit menatap tajam, tangan mulai berkeringat, jantung berdebar kencang. Akhirnya pertempuran ini akan dimulai.

Diluar dugaan, ketika Petarung Samudra pikir perompak Wu Yifan akan langsung datang menyerbu dengan ratusan prajurit. Mereka pikir perompak-perompak itu akan datang dengan kapal mereka. Jika mereka datang dengan kapal mereka, maka dengan mudah, kapal-kapal armada perompak Wu Yifan habis ditembak meriam.

Sayangnya, Wu Yifan adalah perompak cerdik, atau lebih tepatnya licik. Dia hanya mengirimkan seperempat dari anak buahnya. Dan menggunakan kano kecil. Setiap kano diisi dua orang bersama pedang dan tali panjang. Sungguh licik. Dengan kano, mereka bisa bergerak leluasa, menghindari muntahan peluru dari meriam.

Jongin di tengah sana tahu, Wu Yifan hanya sedang mengukur kehebatan lawannya. Pertarungan ini belum dimulai.

Pasukan perompak-perompak tadi merengsek naik ke atas Petarung Samudra dengan tali mereka. Mengepung petarung samudera. Bukan masalah besar bagi prajurit terlatih petarung samudra menghadapi pertempuran jarak pendek tersebut, mereka dengan cepat menjaga geladak kapal masing-masing, sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kemudi dan seluruh isi kapal.

Pertarungan jarak dekat dimulai.

Ketika kelasi rendahan lain dan siapapun yang tidak bisa bertarung berkumpul di ruang dapur. Maka tersisalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih mengintip dari balik tong besar. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mengetahui situasinya segera berlari menuju ruang makan. Saking kalapnya, dia melupakan teman sekabinnya itu.

Kyungsoo terpaku. Badannya gemetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah melihat pertarungan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dan saat dia menoleh ke samping, Baekhyun tidak ada.

Kyungsoo terjebak dalam pertempuran.

Seorang perompak melihat ujung pakaianya, dengan ganas mendekat. Kyungsoo terkesiap. Terdesak mendecit. Cepat sekali perompak itu sudah melompat di depannya, tanpa banyak bicara langsung menebaskan pedang ke leher Jim.

Kyungsoo tidak sempat berpikir tentang hidup atau matinya. Dia nyaris pingsan. Matanya terpejam. Kejadiannya berlangsung seperseribu detik. Darah segar muncrat membasahi dada. Kyungsoo terperangah, gemetar mengusap darah tersebut. Dadanya terluka? Apakah dia akan mati? Jadi beginilah akhir hidupnya?

Ternyata saat Kyungsoo membuka mata, dia melihat perompak yang menyerangnya tadi terjengkak. Jatuh ke lantai Petarung Samudra dengan bersimbah darah. Dan dibelakangnya...

Kim Jongin berdiri gagah dengan pedang yang penuh darah.

Jadi, Kyungsoo belum mati?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo masih terpaku. Baru beberapa detik tadi dia berpikir telah mati. "Kyungsoo! Kau harus pergi dari sini!" Jongin setengah berteriak padanya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya turun. Menuju ruang dapur. Koridor sepi. Prajurit bisa mempertahankan para perompak itu hanya sampai geladak dan belum masuk ke bagian dalam kapal.

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Dia baru saja melewati maut. Tuhan ternyata masih baik padanya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menyadari kalau sedari tadi tangannya digenggam oleh orang yang paling dia benci di dunia ini.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Jangan keluar sampai terompet kembali ditiup. Jika terompet tidak ditiup berarti kita kalah dan bersiaplah menjadi budak perompak." Jongin melepaskan tangannya. Menatap tajam kerah Kyungsoo.

Badan Jongin penuh darah. Dan wajahnya penuh goresan. Entah berapa banyak perompak yang telah dia bunuh.

Jongin berbalik ingin pergi. Kembali ke pertempuran.

"Jaga dirimu Jongin. Dan menangkan lah pertempuran." Suara itu. Suara merdu yang selalu dirindukan Jongin untuk memanggil namanya.

Jongin berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo. Tersenyum. Dan...

"Aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, untukmu."

Saat itu, ketika di geladak kapal ratusan prajurit berusaha memenangkan pertarungan. Kyungsoo sudah jadi pemenangnya. Dia memenangkan hatinya sendiri. Dia menang dari masa lalu yang menyesakkan. Hari itu, saat perompak Wu Yifan menyerang. Kyungsoo sepenuhnya memaafkan Jongin.

-.000.-

Perompak Wu Yifan terpukul mundur. Petarung Samudra memenangkan pertarungan itu. Meskipun sebenarnya, ini hanyalah pemanasan. Pertarungan sebenarnya belum dimulai.

Para kelasi sudah kembali ke kabin masing-masing. Para prajurit mengantre untuk diobati di ruang kesehatan.

Hening menyergap seisi kapal. Pikiran semua orang berkecamuk. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Bahkan dengan hanya seperempat pasukan Wu Yifan mereka sudah kewalahan. Bagaimana jika besok Wu Yifan mengirim seluruh pasukannya?

Malam itu, Kyungsoo pergi ke geladak tempat biasanya dia bernyanyi. Pikirannya sungguh kacau. Dia terduduk di geladak itu. Memikirkan kembali kehidupannya.

"Apa aku akan mati besok?" Pertanyaan itu bukan hanya menghinggapi Kyungsoo tapi seluruh kapal. Pertanyaan tentang kehidupan mereka.

Malam itu, dengan bulan yang sempurna purnama. Kyungsoo kembali menyanyikan lagunya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

 _"Langit yang biru_

 _Lautan yang sepi_

 _Tolong katakan padaku_

 _Bagaimana cara takdir bekerja_

 _Bagaimana takdirku_

 _Tolong katakan padaku..."_

Nyanyian Kyungsoo terhenti. Dadanya sesak. Suaranya tercekat. Dia akan tiba di bait terakhir lagunya. Bait yang paling menyesakkan baginya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Jongin dengan pakaian prajuritnya yang masih lengkap berdiri gagah perkasa dan tersenyum padanya. "Lanjutkan, lagu itu sangat bagus."

"Apa nyanyianku mengganggumu Tuan Laksamana?"

Jongin sontak menggeleng. "Nyanyianmu tidak akan pernah mengganggu ku, Soo."

Lidah Kyungsoo justru semakin kelu untuk menyanyikan bait terakhir lagunya. Bait ini... Bait ini terlalu sulit dinyanyikan. Karena saat membuatnya Kyungsoo memikirkan orang didepannya ini.

 _"Katakan padaku mengapa dia pergi?_

 _Mengapa dia pergi membawa separuh hatiku._

 _Katakan padaku, wahai lautan yang lengang_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Memaafkannya? Apa aku akan bisa?_

 _Melupakannya? Apa aku akan bisa?_

 _Tolong jawab aku, wahai lautan yang lengang."_

Lagu nan sedih itu berakhir.

Jongin tercekat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha kuat menahan air mata.

Lima menit, lautan lengang begitu juga seisi kapal.

Jongin masih terpaku di tempatnya. Jelas sekali lagu itu tercipta karenanya.

"Apa besok kita akan menang?" Butiran air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mampu lagi menahannya. Dia ingin menangis.

Segera, disapu air matanya yang jatuh itu. Dia tidak akan membuat Jongin melihatnya menangis.

"Kemenangan atau kekalahan pertempuran besok pagi, aku tidak tau jawaban akan pertanyaanmu itu. Maaf." Jongin menunduk. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah. Bajunya usang.

Jongin di depan Kyungsoo bukanlah Jongin yang dikenalnya di kota tepi pantai itu. Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal bukan Jongin yang bisa membunuh. Bukan Jongin yang hebat dalam bermain pedang. Jongin yang dulu hanyalah seorang pelaut yang sangat handal, tapi tak pernah dia berpikir Jongin akan menjadi pemimpin ekspedisi terbesar di negerinya.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar besi yang mengelilingi geladak. Berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Menatap jauh ke depan. Lampu-lampu kapal perompak Wu Yifan terlihat jelas. Malam ini, bisa jadi malam terakhirnya.

"Kau tau betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihatmu ada di atas kapal ini? Sungguh, kupikir aku bermimpi saat itu. Ternyata tidak." Pandangan kedua bola mata obsidian Jongin masih menatap ke depan sana. Seakan-akan ingin menebak apa yang terjadi besok.

"Binasa atau menang itu adalah keputusan langit. Aku tidak tau bagaimana besok. Boleh jadi... Malam ini adalah waktu terakhirku bisa menatap bintang, menatap lautan, menatapmu." Jongin terus bermonolog.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Malam ini, yang bisa jadi kesempatan terakhir ku. Aku hanya ingin tau satu hal, Soo. Satu jawaban dari satu pertanyaan. Apa kau memaafkanku?" Jongin sempurna memandang Kyungsoo. Tak lagi memandang armada perompak di depan sana.

Sungguh, bagi Kyungsoo pertanyaan semudah itu sangatlah sulit untuk dijawab. "Aku... Aku entahlah, aku tidak tau. Setiap kali aku mengingat semuanya, dadaku sesak. Seakan dihujam pedang. Sungguh sakit Jongin. Tapi entahlah, aku pun tidak tau apakah aku memaafkanmu atau tidak. Aku tidak tau jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu. Maaf."

Bagi Jongin, itu hanyalah kalimat lain dari "Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu sampai kapanpun."

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya memaafkanmu. Kau pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan semuanya. Saat kupikir hidupku akan segera sempurna. Aku sudah menyusun masa depanku. Menyusun masa depan kita. Sebelum kau, malam itu, di pantai, menghancurkan semuanya." Kyungsoo menangis. Kenangan kembali menyesakkan dadanya.

"Jika ternyata semua yang kukatakan di pantai malam itu bohong, apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Jika? Bohong?"

-.000.-

Pertarungan yang sebenarnya berlangsung. Saat matahari sempurna berada di atas kepala. Ribuan kano lagi-lagi bergerak merangkak ke kapal petarung samudra. Lebih cepat, lebih beringas. Peperangan jarak dekat di atas geladak kapal kembali membara. Benar-benar percuma persenjataan meriam Armada Kota Terapung. Pertempuran berlangsung persis seperti yang diinginkan Wu Yi Fan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo memilih bertahan di kabin sempitnya. Menangis pilu saat menyadari mungkin saja dia tidak akan menemui hari esok. Baekhyun di sampingnya dari tadi berdoa pada Tuhan dan meminta ampunan atas dosanya.

Bukan hanya pertarungan ini yang menyesakkan dada Kyungsoo. Tapi juga semua penjelasan Jongin malam tadi. Sebuah cerita yang membuat Kyungsoo sempurna memaafkan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, malam itu, di pantai itu. Aku bersandiwara. Sandiwara terakhir dalam hidupku, sandiwara paling menyakitkan yang pernah kulakukan."

Malam itu, di geladak kapal. Tempat favorit Kyungsoo selama dua bulan berada di Petarung Samudra. Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya. Benang merah dari takdirnya.

Jongin, menceritakan semuanya. Entah apakah Kyungsoo harus percaya atau tidak.

"Ayahku tak merestui kita."

Ayah Jongin. Itulah benang merah semua cerita ini. Awal mula cerita pedih Kyungsoo. Pria yang dipanggil Jongin "Ayah" itulah penyebab cerita ini.

Menurut cerita Jongin, Ibu dan Ayahnya bercerai saat umurnya tujuh tahun. Tentu saja dia lebih memilih tinggal bersama ibunya. Dia tumbuh dengan baik sebagai Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal tanpa pernah bertemu ayahnya. Hingga seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka, ayah jongin datang bagai badai.

"Dia memaksaku menikah dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Tentu saja aku menolak. Tapi sayangnya, ayahku bukan pria biasa. Dia bukan pembisnis biasa."

Bagi Jongin, menceritakan ayahnya sama saja dengan menceritakan kisah paling gelap dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya adalah aib keluarganya.

"Ayahku mafia. Dia pembunuh. Penjual obat-obatan terlarang. Kau sebut namanya di benua Asia maka semua orang akan bergidik ngeri. Ayahku... Ayahku Huang Zi Tao."

Bahkan, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun bergidik. Huang Zi Tao? Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria itu. Penjahat kelas kakap. Jika Wu Yifan adalah penguasa samudra, maka Huang Zi Tao adalah penguasa daratannya. Berkali-kali terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Berkali-kali masuk jeruji besi. Tapi bagi Huang Zi Tao, dengan mudah dia akan keluar dari penjara, dengan uangnya maka semua beres.

"Dan Kyungsoo, apa kau ingin tau siapa yang membunuh kakakmu? Maka jawabannya adalah anak buah ayahku."

Kakaknya? Do Myungsoo? Badan Kyungsoo seketika lemah. Dia jatuh ke lantai geladak yang dingin. Kakaknya, meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dibunuh dengan sadis saat ingin menegakkan keadilan.

"Kakakmu itu polisi yang terlalu berani. Dia memilih menangani kasus yang berhubungan dengan ayahku. Maka begitulah yang terjadi. Aku mengetahui itu malam itu, seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita."

Badan Kyungsoo menggigil hebat. Kakaknya dibunuh oleh anak buah ayah Jongin? Bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo tergugu. Dia kembali menangis.

Jongin yang juga terduduk di sampingnya, menatap jauh ke depan. Dia tidak akan tega menceritakan semua kisah ini dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku masih bersikukuh menikah denganmu. Maka kau akan menyusul kakakmu."

Inikah kebenarannya? "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini padaku? Kenapa?!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustrasi. Suaranya jauh lebih memilukan dibanding saat dia bernyanyi.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo tak percaya pada cerita Jongin. Cerita Jongin menguak banyak kenangannya kembali.

"Aku, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya."

Cerita itu belum usai. Cerita tadi hanyalah awal dari semua ini. Cerita tadi juga yang mengantarkan Jongin pada Petarung Samudra. Mengantarkannya kembali bertemu Kyungsoo.

Geladak kapal malam itu penuh dengan tangisan Kyungsoo. Dan tepat saat cerita Jongin usai, hujan mengguyur lautan. Menyamarkan tangisan Kyungsoo.

Dengan cerita yang telah usai. Kyungsoo saat itu juga memaafkan Jongin.

-.000.-

Pertarungan itu terus berlangsung. Kano-kano kecil terus merangkak mendekati Petarung Samudra. Ratusan perompak dengan pedang panjang bertarung dengan Petarung Samudra yang tak kalah hebatnya.

Wu YiFan berhasil masuk ke dalam Petarung Samudra. Dan bagusnya, dia sudah ditunggu oleh lawan yang setara. Kim Jongin dengan pakaian prajuritnya dan pedang yang terhunus. Inilah pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Pertarungan antara dua pemimpin kubu tersebut.

Wu Yi Fan dan Jongin lihai memainkan pedangnya, menghindar dan melawan. Dua jam lebih mereka terus bertarung tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kalah dari pihak manapun.

Sampai akhirnya, pedang Wu Yi Fan menyabet dada Jongin. Tidak terlalu dalam tapi berhasil membuat baju Jongin bersimpah darah. Maka, saat itu juga, Jongin yang daritadi menikmati permainan pedang ini, berubah ganas, menjadi singa yang siap menerkam.

"Apa kau tahu? Di dalam tubuhku ini mengalir darah seorang pembunuh paling tersohor di daratan. Dalam diriku ini ada darah Huang Zi Tao." Tepat diujung kalimatnya, Jongin bergerak lebih lincah. Memainkan pedangnya dengan sangat cepat.

Dan setengah jam kemudian. Pertarungan itu resmi selesai. Dengan Wu Yi Fan yang jatuh tersungkur dan badan penuh darah.

Petarung samudra memenangkan pertarungan.

-.000.-

Malamnya Petarung Samudra berpesta.

Dengan kalahnya Wu Yi Fan dari Jongin maka semua anak buahnya langsung terpukul mundur kembali ke kapal induk mereka dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Prajurit yang bertarung mendapat pengobatan seadanya. Banyak dari mereka terluka dan banyak pula yang merenggut nyawa. Tapi tak apa, semua itu setimpal dengan kemenangan mereka. Lihat saja besok pagi kabar Petarung Samudra mengalahkan perompak Wu Yi Fan akan terdengar sampai ke negeri yang paling jauh. Petarung Samudra akan dikenal dan tentu saja hal itu akan memudahkan ekspedisi ini.

Saat ruang makan penuh sesak oleh para kelasi dan prajurit yang berpesta ria. Memakan persediaan logistik sesuka hati untuk merayakan kemenangan. Maka, serang kelasi dengan suara merdu justru menyendiri di geladak kapal. Menatap lautan yang hening.

Kyungsoo menatap lautan yang lengang itu,

Berharap lautan akan menjawab pertanyaan yang di pikirkannya sejak tadi.

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin malam sebelumnya. Malam sebelum pertarungan besar terjadi. Pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo tak tau jawabannya.

"Jika aku masih hidup besok. Aku akan mengakhiri perjalanan ini. Aku akan berhenti di negeri selanjutnya. Aku akan berhenti di negeri suci itu." Mekkah. Itulah kota yang akan mereka singgahi selanjutnya. Kota dimana manusia berkumpul.

"Kyungsoo aku ingin kau memilih. Melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Petarung Samudra dan itu berarti kau tidak bisa memaafkanku atau ikut mengakhiri ini semua dan berarti kau sudah melupakanku sepenuhnya."

Apa yang harus Kyungsoo pilih? Dia tidak tahu.

Satu-satunya yang diharapkan Kyungsoo sekarang adalah lautan akan menjawabnya.

"Lautan yang lengang, bantu aku. Berikan aku jawaban."

Dan lautan yang lengang itu menjawab Kyungsoo. Sungguh baik. Bukan, bukan lautan langsung yang menjawabnya. Lautan mengirim utusannya. Lautan mengirim Laksamana Park untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau si kelasi dengan suara merdu?"

Kyungsoo berpaling menghadap Laksamana Park. Badan laksamana ini tak kalah gagah dari Jongin. Kulitnya putih. Pintar pula bertarung. Tak salah jika Baekhyun mengidolakan laksamana satu ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk jawabannya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo? Bukankah itu namamu? Jongin selalu menceritakanmu padaku." Laksamana itu tersenyum kecil, menatap lautan. "Dia adalah laksamana yang sangat hebat. Aku beruntung telah mengenalnya."

Kyungsok diam. Ikut menatap lautan.

"Sayang sekali dia memilih pergi. Padahal dia pemimpin yang hebat." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum menatap lautan. Entahlah kenapa.

"Kau tau alasan kenapa Jongin memilih pergi?" Kelasi dengan suara merdu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kali.

Chanyeol menatap lekat Kyungsoo. "Bukankah itu karenamu?"

"Aku?"

"Jongin bercerita padaku dia ada di kapal ini untuk menemukan tempat dimana dia bisa pulang. Tempat yang disebut rumah. Dan beberapa hari lalu, dia berkata padaku kalau satu-satunya tempatnya untuk pulang, rumahnya adalah kau. Sejauh apapun dia pergi, tempatnya pulang tetaplah kau."

Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Bagi Jongin, lebih baik dia berhenti. Karena dia tidak akan pernah menemukan tempat untuk pulang selain kau, sejauh apapun dia pergi dengan kapal ini."

Malam itu, Kyungsoo tau jawabannya.

Sungguh, terima kasih wahai lautan lengang yang sudah memberikannya jawaban.

-.000.-

Petarung samudra tiba di Kota itu. Kota suci.

Mereka berhenti untuk menambah logistik. Dan untuk melepaskan laksamana kesayangan mereka, Laksamana Kim Jongin.

Hanya satu jam mereka singgah di negeri itu, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa dua orang paling berpengaruh di kapal itu. Sang laksamana yang menjadi kebanggaan dan kelasi dengan suara merdu yang selalu menghibur mereka.

-.000.-

 _ **Jabal Rahma, Mekkah**_

"Kau tau tempat apa ini Kyungsoo? Di tempat ini pasangan pertama di bumi bertemu kembali setelah berpisah. Bukankah kisah kita sama seperti pasangan itu? Bukankah kisah kita juga diawali dengan perpisahan. Maka, seperti Adam dan Hawa, aku ingin kita bersatu kembali di tempat ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ceritanya telah usai.

Kisah ini selesai. Dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kembali bersatu di negeri itu. Hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan ayah Jongin. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian mereka mendengar kabar Petarung Samudra resmi sudah mengelilingi dunia. Dan satu kejutan besar lagi, di atas kapal itu, ternyata bukan hanya kisah cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terjadi. Beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka mendengar kabar Chanyeol menikah dengan Baekhyun di atas lautan yang lengang.

 **THE END**


End file.
